


Sweetness

by gaygreekgladiator (ama)



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama/pseuds/gaygreekgladiator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nasir has had a bad day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crystalchain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalchain/gifts), [rivlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivlee/gifts).



> This was based on wildlittledog's prompt "Love Me," and rivlee's prompt "Invite Me."

“Bad day, baby?” Castus said as soon as the door shut, and Nasir’s bag hit the ground with a heavy, doleful _thunk_.

“You would not believe it,” Nasir said miserably. He dropped down on the couch, and Castus immediately pulled him into a loose hug, resting his chin on Nasir’s shoulder. Nasir ran a hand through his own hair and winced as he tugged at tangles and what looked like dried whipped cream. “I got a _drink_ thrown at me. Literally. A drink thrown in my face because I made it wrong—supposedly,” he added sourly.

“You’re fucking joking.”

“I’m _not_. And we were understaffed so I couldn’t even take a break afterwards, and you’d think that people in line would be understanding, but. _Ugh_. People are the worst, Castus, seriously, I hate them all.”

Castus kept one arm securely wrapped around Nasir, because he had long since resigned himself to the fact that his role in their relationship was to act as a human teddy bear. With the other hand, he reached up to gently untangle Nasir’s hair. As he did so, he pressed a lazy kiss to his boyfriend’s neck. Nasir sighed, and Castus’s tongue darted out playfully. Nasir’s skin tasted distinctly of strawberries.

 _Don’t say anything_ , he thought immediately. _Do not say anything_. _Do not say a fucking word_.

“All of them?” he asked instead, and mentally patted himself on the back. He squeezed Nasir tighter and lifted his head to nip at his ear. Nasir squirmed.

“You know what I mean,” he said, exasperated but unable to keep from smiling. “Not _you_.”

“Good,” Castus said happily. “So we’ll just have to get rid of everyone else on the planet, and we’ll be all set.”

“Are you planning a diabolical scheme? You know I love it when you do that.”

Castus laughed, and Nasir’s smile widened. His body lost some tension, and he settled deeper into the couch. Castus played with his hair idly.

“Bit diabolical, yeah. I was thinking we could go away for Valentine’s Day this year. You, me, a mountain cabin or some shit. There’s a place in Hadley that has lots of snow, lots of working electricity, some cute woodland creatures and very few people.”

Nasir frowned.

“That’s a three hour drive though. That involves work and packing and… work.”

“Unfortunately.”

“No… I have the 13th and the 14th off which means I won’t be dead on my feet for the first time in for-fucking-ever. I don’t want to do anything that requires more energy than lifting a bottle of wine.”

“I can get behind that,” Castus murmured with a smile, and leaned down for a long, slow kiss.

Nasir sighed happily, and Castus maneuvered them so they were lying down on the couch, pressed close together. Castus pushed up Nasir’s shirt a little, just enough to run his hands over the smooth, warm skin of Nasir’s waist. The light touch made Nasir shiver.

“You know what would make me feel a lot better?” he asked.

Castus looked up at him and couldn’t help but let a soft smile spread across his face. Ten minutes ago, Nasir had been frustrated to the point of tears—now he was relaxed, smiling, even teasing. _Castus_ had done that. There was nothing he took more pride in than making Nasir happy, and just the barest sliver of a smile warmed his heart.

He pressed a kiss softly to Nasir’s bottom lip, then his chin, then the underside of his jaw. With a happy sigh, Nasir’s head tilted back.

“I always know,” Castus promised with a grin.


End file.
